pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Eurovision Song Contest 1980
The Eurovision Song Contest 1980 was the twenty-fifth Eurovision Song Contest and was held on 19 April 1980 in The Hague . Israel , the winner of the previous year, would organize the festival, but withdrew because the day of the finals took place on a day of national mourning in Israel . After the organization was to draw Netherlandstransferred. The program was presented by Marlous Fluitsma . Of the 19 participating countries won Ireland with the song What's another year, performed by Johnny Logan . This song received 143 points, 13.0% of the total points.With 128 points was Germany second, followed by the United Kingdom in third place with 106 points. Content * 1 Interludium * 2 Scoring ** 2.1 Voting Structure ** 2.2 Keeping score ** 2.3 Votes ** 2.4 Decision ** 2.5 Result * 3 Commentators * 4 Participants ** 4.1 Old friends ** 4.2 National choices * 5 Changes ** 5.1 Debuting countries ** 5.2 Retreating countries * 6 See also Interlude [ edit ] The Dutch Rhythm Steel & Show Band kept the interlude . edit Structure edit Johnny Logan sings the winning song What's another year Like last year were granted in the national jury points to each song. The song with the most number of votes received twelve points. The second choice was ten points and got the third to tenth place eight to one point. Vote for their own country is not allowed. 1 Keeping score [ edit ] The score was kept on a scoreboard that hung in the hall. The participating countries were in English on the blackboard. Behind each country was the total points. The data points were immediately added to the total of the country. The presenter was on the podium , oblique front of the scoreboard. The land that points was passing, was recognizable because the light is lit up for the country. The same light blinked the entire points in the country at that time had the highest number of points. Votes [ edit ] Calling the country was ranked by participation. Giving points was first done in order of lowest to highest, not in order of occurrence. The representative of the country called the country and the number of points in English or French . The presenter then she repeated this country and points in the other language repeated. It was used in both English and French points. In every country that was called, Fluitsma used another phone that was on her desk. edit Before Belgium last jury gave points was the difference between a leader Ireland and Germany only 10 points. Germany to give 7 points a victory for Johnny Logan already fixed. Belgium confirmed the victory also to Ireland to give 12 points. Showing [ edit ] Commentators [ edit ] At the end of the broadcast came all participants on stage * Austria - Ernst Grissemann 2 * Turkey - Bülend Özveren * Greece - Mako Georgiadou (ERT) 3 , Dimitris Konstantaras (National Radio) * Luxembourg - Jacques Navadic 4 * Morocco - unknown * Italy - Michele Gammino * Denmark - the Jørgen Mylius 5 * Sweden - Ulf Elfving ( SVT, TV1 ), Kent Finell ( SR P3 ) 6 * Switzerland - Theodor Haller (DRS), Georges Hardy (SSR), Giovanni Bertini (TSI) * Finland - Heikki Harma & Aarre Elo 7 * Norway - Knut Aunbu 8 * Germany - Ado Schlier 9 * United Kingdom - Terry Wogan ( BBC One ), Steve Jones ( BBC Radio 2 ) * Portugal - Eladio Clímaco 10 * Netherlands - Pim Jacobs ( Netherlands 2 ) 11 , Willem van Beusekom ( Hilversum 3 ) * France - Patrick Sabatier 4 * Ireland - Larry Gogan ( RTÉ One ), Mike Murphy ( RTÉ Radio 1 ) * Spain - Miguel de los Santos 12 * Belgium - Jacques Mercier ( RTBF1 ) 4 , Luc Appermont ( BRT TV1 ) 13 Participants [ edit ] Old friends [ edit ] Katja Ebstein had to compete in the finals against German names like Costa Cordalis , Marianne Rosenberg and Roland Kaiser yet she could win. At the festivals of 1970 and 1971 was La Ebstein ended already 3rd, now improved them to that place by 2nd. National choices [ edit ] For the Swedish participant Tomas Ledin was already his 5th attempt at Melodifestivalen, now could he fortunately win. Denmark did Grethe Ingmann for the 3rd consecutive time participated in the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix , but now she could not win. Ted Gärdestad who stood on the podium last year for Sweden again risked his chance but was only 5th. Anita Skorgan ( Eurovision 1977 and '79 ) and her husband Jahn Teigen ( ESF '78 ) there were in Norway again. The group Co-Co ( ESF '78 ) now joined the British finals as The Main Event and was last. Two members of the group Gemini (ESF '78) participated in another group participated in the Portuguese selection. In France, ex-winner Frida Boccara 5th, Minouche Barelli (Monaco '67) made it even to the final. edit Debuting countries [ edit ] ██ Participating countries ██ Countries that have already participated but did not participate * Morocco : a notable participant was the Moroccan singer Samira Bensaid . It is to date the only part of this North African country. Retreating countries [ edit ] * Israel : group Ha'ahim ve Ha'ahayot would represent the country with Pizmon chozer but Israel withdrew its submission back when it appeared that the festival would be organized on a national day of mourning. * Monaco : only in 2004 would participate Monaco again. Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1980 Category:Music in 1980 Category:Event in The Hague Category:Music in Netherlands